


Tug

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots take in a houseguest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug

It would be the right thing to do, Optimus had said. They couldn’t just leave the mech out on the streets where anyone could find them, especially the human villains Detroit seemed to attract. Optimus had been very firm in his decision and Ratchet had backed him up.

The old medic didn’t like Blitzwing but the triple-changer was very… harmless in his current form. And there was no evidence that they could change the Decepticon back anyway.

* * *

 

“I think he likes you.” Bulkhead said when he looked up from the game Bumblebee had paused for the tenth time.

Blitzwing had managed to escape the improvised playpen the Autobots had made for him and had found a way to Bumblebee’s shoulders. Small servos were wrapped around the minibot’s sensory horns and the sparkling triplechanger was yanking with all his might. Every little tug and pull made the yellow minibot wince from the rough treatment.

“Why doesn’t he do this to anyone else!?” Bumblebee reached behind him to try and grab a hold of Blitzwing and only managed to send the sparkling off into peals of beepy laughter.

“Maybe cause you react so much?” Bulkhead offered, and then carefully reached over to pluck Blitzwing off of the other bot. He was given an angry buzz and a small bite to his plating for his trouble but that didn't stop Bulkhead from giving Blitzwing a gentle pat on the helm.


End file.
